


Are We Strangers?

by cherylblossoms



Series: Karamel Fanfiction Challenge [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M, a good mixture of fluff and angst, a little hint of SuperValor as well, a little riff on the Coffeeshop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-23 03:19:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11394285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherylblossoms/pseuds/cherylblossoms
Summary: Since moving to Metropolis six months ago, Kara Danvers has found a home at a small diner across the street. It might have something to do with the delicious Apple Caramel Pie or it might have more to do with that cute waiter, Mike Matthews.A Karamel Diner AU with a little twist.





	1. Who Are You Really?

**Author's Note:**

> So the actual prompt for Week Two I based this on was Coffee Shop AU, but I rather like the Diner Aesthetic a bit more. Just a hole in the wall diner that no one really notices. Perfect hiding place for a superhero don't you think? ;) Anyways here is part one and it ends in a bit of angst, but there will be an update very soon. 
> 
> I'm slowly working on an update for Til Kingdom Come as well so you'll see that in the next few days. I'm looking for a beta for my fics, if interested please contact me on tumblr @christopherrwoods or on twitter @christcphrwoods. Also if you guys have any questions or comments don't be afraid to message me there as well I love discussing my fics.
> 
> I've hidden an easter egg to a different fandom in this chapter as well, lemme know if you spot it. As always, comments and kudos are much appreciated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara Danvers may be fearless when it comes to taking on evil doers, but when it comes to asking a cute guy out on date, she's hopeless.

Metropolis was wildly different from National City. Although a “city” in its own right, National City was fairly small. She could zip from one corner to the other in a matter of minutes. In her first six months there, she had learned that Metropolis was vast and it was loud. There was a surprise around each corner, and no shortage of crime to eradicate. Being near Kal-El was a comfort, he showed her his extensive knowledge with their array of abilities gifted by the yellow sun. Meanwhile, Kara shared her experiences on Krypton and all she knew about the vestiges of their lost culture. She missed Alex and the others, but they were only a phone call away. She needed this, this reprieve away from all she knew. It had allowed her to grow as a hero.

 

However, Superman and Supergirl weren’t the only heroes in Metropolis. There was another. At first he had just been a scarlet blur. Kara had almost mistaken him for her speedster friend, Barry Allen. Upon close inspection, thanks to Winn, they had discovered he didn’t run as fast. Still, criminals shook in their boots when the Blur’s name came up. Lois was the first to score an interview, with the new entrant. He called himself, Valor, choosing to speak to her from the shadows. All Clark and Kara knew was that he too was from an alien planet, he was fast and agile, he was strong, but he wasn’t Kryptonian for he could not fly. 

 

The identity of Valor had been a deeply contested topic between Lois, Clark, and Kara especially while the trio made their rounds at the Daily Planet. It felt good to have them at work, when Perry White was a formidable figure there. Not as shrewd as Cat, but definitely the no nonsense, no bullshit type that Kara was somewhat intimidated by. 

 

Still there were moments where Kara did feel loneliness. Wednesday was typically Lois and Clark’s date night and while Lois had insisted Kara could join them, she felt as though she was going to be intruding. They had been so welcoming to her since she’d moved, she didn’t want to be seen as a burden. So on Wednesday nights, Kara would sit at the diner across the street from her apartment with a romance novel in hand while she munched on some pie and a chocolate shake before retreating to her apartment.

 

She was playing with her bendy straw, idly watching cars speed past in the neighboring street, when there was a slight thud from next to her. Just like clockwork, there stood her favorite waiter, Mike Matthews, with piece of Apple Caramel Pie just for her. Kara clasped her hands together, enthusiastically.

 

“ Y’know Kara, you’re the first woman I’ve ever met that gets so excited about a slice of pie “ Mike mused rolling up the sleeves of the plaid shirt he wore. 

 

“ I hope that at least makes me memorable “ Kara’s face ducked down for a moment trying to hide the crimson in her cheeks. So there was another reason she frequented the little hole in the wall diner. It was because she had developed a bit of a crush on the man standing a few feet away from her. A fluttering of butterflies in her stomach awakened, she’d felt this in the beginning stages with James, except in this case they were more intense. She’d been trying to gather the courage to ask him to have dinner with her for the last five weeks, to no avail. Kara didn’t understand it, she was the woman of steel yet in normal situations like these courage seemed to be in short supply. 

 

“ You’re unforgettable, Kara Danvers “ he cast her a crooked smile, his pewter grey eyes twinkling behind his thick horn rimmed glasses. Kara felt herself melt in response, god he was so handsome. Was he even single? He had to be right? He had just called her unforgettable, and they had exchanged words that were bordering flirtatious, before. Even now that energy trickled in the air like electricity. 

 

Kara recovered quickly, “ Is that a compliment ? “

 

“ The highest “ he said simply, as if it was the most natural thing to say. His name was bellowed from the back, “ I’m coming, Rhonda. Gimme a sec. “ he called back, “ You enjoy that pie, it’s the last slice and made by yours truly. Oh, and it’s on me “ with that he cast her one final smile before disappearing to the kitchens. Kara looked down at the delicious piece of pie before her, touched. He’d made the scrumptious slice with his two hands, then saved it for her, and now he had all but paid for it with his own hard earned cash. She let out a sigh, once again she’d let the moment slip away. Maybe she’d be able to act on her feelings next Wednesday.

 

\-- 

 

Thursday had passed almost as mundanely as Wednesday did. On her way home from work, Kara had had been flagged down to halt a robbery at First Metropolis Union, the oldest bank in the city. Kal-El had radioed in asking if she needed back up, but some desperate goons in clown masks was something Supergirl could handle on her own. When she arrived though, she saw that Valor had already taken care of the mess. The bags of pure silver and gold were being hauled back into the safe while the thieves were being dragged into the backs of cop cars. Valor was on top of the adjacent building looking down, and Supergirl felt a bubble of frustration burgeon in her chest. This was her chance to fly solo in Metropolis and of course, he had to muck it up. As soon as he felt her stare on him, he fled, bouncing on the tops of buildings. Despite her frustration, Supergirl followed carefully, staying out of sight to make sure she didn’t spook him. He clearly didn’t want to be found. Her eyebrows knitted together when she saw him disappear in the back of her favorite diner. Could it be possible that Valor worked there? Or that he was one of the regulars? It seemed she now had an excuse to go back in there, earlier than next Wednesday. 

 

Kara zipped to her apartment, donning a cute cream colored dress and putting her hair up in a bun, she grabbed her reporting pad, shooting Clark and Lois a quick text about choosing to skip out on game night because she needed to do research for an article. It wasn’t a lie, she was doing research, just not for an article. She couldn’t believe Valor was in such close proximity. Her mind was going through the names of the employees and some of the regulars she’d seen on her weekly visits. Still no one stuck out, he had to be fairly young, tall, muscular, and dark haired. That probably included at least thirty percent of the city’s population, yet there was only one person that fit that description in this diner, her favorite diner stud: Mike Matthews. His gaze fell on her’s as soon as she entered the place, his lips curving into a smile.

 

“ Hey stranger, “ he greeted her, as he wiped down the counter top. “ Thought I wouldn’t see you here until next Wednesday, it’s a nice surprise though “

 

Kara was in a daze, how had she never suspected Mike? He certainly fit the description to the tee. Then there was the mysterious air about him. The two of them had had lengthy conversations on nights when the diner wasn’t as busy. But Kara realized, she had only ever talked about herself and her problems. There was only a handful of small details she knew about Mike. He was a culinary student who worked part time at the diner, he had been adopted at the age of thirteen by the Matthews family in Philadelphia, he moved to Metropolis around the same time she did to pursue his culinary career, he was a really good listener, and he loved classical music. All surface facts, no intimate details. 

 

“ Kara? You okay? “ Mike asked, his face falling a bit when she didn’t respond right away.

 

“ Oh yeah! I’m fine, sorry I zoned out for a second “ she took a seat at the counter top giving him a small smile. “ I actually came here because I’m doing research for an article for the Planet “

 

“ I can’t imagine this hovel having anything noteworthy to report about “ he said with a chuckle, throwing the rag over his shoulder as he leaned his elbows against the wooden varnish. 

 

Kara cleared her throat, he was close now, so close that she could smell the natural musk he was giving off. An alluring array of cinnamon, soap, and chocolate.  _ Focus, Kara _ .

 

“ One of my sources, told me that she saw Valor sneak in here a few moments ago. Y’know the superhero? That sometimes works with Superman and Supergirl. “ 

 

“ I’m familiar. “ Mike said busying himself with wiping some glasses located behind the counter, “ I can assure you Kara, he's not here, I would have noticed some super-powered freak sulking around here “

 

Kara was affronted, taken aback, her face contorted into one of confusion and anger. Still, perhaps he didn’t mean it the way it came out. “ What exactly do you mean by super-powered freak? “ 

 

Mike stilled his movements, shrugging his shoulders. “ Not much to explain is there, people like Superman, Supergirl, this Valor, shouldn’t be allowed to live in Metropolis. They’re the reason there’s such a surge in crime. People see these alien invaders stomping around like gods and they feel like they need to prove something by defeating them. “

 

Okay so her first instincts had been right, Mike Matthews was a xenophobe. The anger welled up in her like a tumultuous volcano. 

 

“ You’re joking right? Superman has saved this city countless times. And Supergirl? She’s the reason you’re not a mind controlled drone at the moment! And Valor? He’s been here six months but every major robbery or shooting. He’s been there. This is America, everyone has a right to live their life as they choose. We need them and they need us. I can’t believe...I just expected better from you. “ 

 

Kara was huffing when she finished that impassioned speech, Mike was silent as was the rest of the diner. Kara grabbed her notepad, feeling sick to her stomach. She couldn’t believe she had actually had a crush on someone as small minded as Mike. Good thing she hadn’t plucked up the courage to ask him out before, the date would have been disaster. Forgetting all about Valor, she got up and exited the diner.


	2. Apple Carmel Pie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara comes upon a startling revelation and struggles to come to terms with it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm terrible I know ! I got wrapped up in real life stuff and also Mon-El appreciation week on tumblr. But here it is part two of this fic, warning the ending is a bit open ended. I might do a follow up in the future. For now, enjoy ! Comments and Kudos are appreciated. I'll try and get better about updating, promise.
> 
> Also if you guys want you can follow me on twitter at @christcphrwoods and on tumblr @christopherrwoods !

Two weeks passed without much occasion. Kara decided to forego the diner on Wednesday nights and instead busied herself with Skype sister nights with Alex. She knew that Alex could tell something was a miss, but after Kara vehemently denied anything being wrong she gave it up, figuring Kara would come to her when she was ready. To avoid thinking about Mike, she put her efforts into superheroing and working extra shifts at the Planet. Clark and Lois worried that Kara would burn herself out, which was incidentally what had happened on that particular Wednesday night.

Kara had not felt this level of tiredness for a long time. She was so exhausted in fact, that instead of flying in through the open window she opted to take the elevator up to her new loft. Her phone buzzed in her pocket and she pulled it out. 

Maggie got tickets to counting crows. Raincheck on Skype Sister night? 

Yeah, Alex have fun ! Get me a T-shirt. Tell Maggie I said hi. 

Will do. Love you.

Love you too.

Kara let out a sigh of relief, at least this saved her the trouble of cancelling out right. However, she couldn't help but feel a pang of loneliness echo through her mind. Clark had Lois. Alex had Maggie now. Would she ever have that someone who would surprise her with tickets to a concert? Someone to spend Wednesday night date nights with? 

Engrossed in her reverie, she almost missed the slight ding of the elevator that signalled that she had arrived to her floor. Brown paper bag of junk in hand, she shuffled out to see Mike standing by her door pacing.

“ You can do this “ he repeated to himself as he fretted about, “ she deserves-Kara ! “ he said nervously once he noticed her presence. There was something different about him, perhaps it was because he wasn't wearing his glasses and she could see those stormy grey eyes of his with more clarity. “ I-I got your address from Megan.” he started off nervously producing a white box from behind him. The smell of cooked apples tossed with butter, caramel, and cinnamon wafted from it. Megan was a mutual friend that worked as a fry cook at the diner, Kara had had her over a few times since she shared Kara’s love of interior design. As tantalizing the scent of the package and his mere presence was, Kara was on the defensive. 

“ What're you doing here? “ she asked.

He cleared his throat, rubbing the back of his head. “ I...I wanted to apologize and I have something important to share about...Valor “ 

That certainly piqued Kara’s interest. She had been so preoccupied about him, she had almost forgotten about her ally in red. Since, the diner debacle, he had maintained even more of a healthy distance from herself and Kal. Even the trails Lois had been following to uncover his identity, had run cold. It was as if he was taking every precaution to deter the trio from figuring out who he was. With everything that was going on, Kara hadn’t had much time to give the matter any credence. Yet, she knew if she let a lead like this slip through her fingers, Lois would not forgive her. A breath passed as Kara considered both sides, there was a part of her too that wanted to slam the door in his face and flounce away. Eventually, she caved. “ Come in “ she said leading him into her apartment.

“ Do you want to sit? “ Mike asked as he placed the pie on her kitchenette before gesturing to the island in her kitchen, where several wooden bar stools lay at the welcome. Kara nodded, not sure what to expect.

Mike took a deep breath, fiddling with his hands. She wondered what he was so nervous about, she’d never seen him in this state before. Usually, he was calm and collected giving of an air of almost apathy.

 

“ I wanted to start by apologizing, I acted like an ass. I didn’t realize what I said would affect you so badly. When you stopped showing up to the diner, I realized I’d taken it too far. That I’d hurt you. “ Kara shifted in her seat, “ The truth is Kara, for the past few weeks, even though we’ve never seen each other outside of that greasy spoon. You’ve become my friend, someone I can trust. Something I didn’t think was possible...with a Kryptonian “

Kara sat up straighter immediately, her steely glare fixed on him. “ You know? Th-that I’m an alien? “ she started outraged. 

“ I know you’re Supergirl “ he said plainly, as if it was no big deal at all. Kara pulled her glasses off, her bright blue eyes quavering with alarm, worry, and fear. Had she not been careful enough? He seemed to pick up on this fact, immediately, “ Don’t worry, I’m not going to tell anyone. I’ve...got some secrets of my own. Please give me another moment and it should all become clear “

Kara supposed now she had no choice, not when he had leverage on her. He could easily expose her to the Planet or to make matters worse, a rival newspaper. Perry White would definitely have her head now, not to mention the whole world would know she’s Supergirl. Could she trust him to keep her secret?

“ See the reason I knew… is because… can you believe I practiced this in the mirror a dozen times before I came here? And now I can’t even get it out. “ he clenched his fist, before he let out a breath that he himself didn’t know he was holding. Shaky fingers went to the top of his bright navy plaid shirt, as he began unbuttoning it one by one. Kara was about to yell a sign of protest, when she saw the red spandex peek through the blue. Before long, the shirt had been discarded. The entire time her gaze was locked on Mike, her heart beating furiously against her chest. 

Eventually he’d discarded the jeans he wore as well, leaving him in the costume she knew without a second glance. There stood Valor, his billowing blue cape in his wake. The golden breeches that attached it to the front, while the red of his bodice shone against the setting sun.

“ You-You’re him? “ Kara sputtered, a smile creeping onto her lips. So, she’d been right ! Mike was Valor, Valor was Mike. The sentence repeated in her head a few times. She stood up walking over to him, as her fingers fell against his muscular shoulders, her eyes drank him in. “ You knew I’d figured it out didn’t you? “ Kara asked rhetorically, “ It’s why you made up all those anti alien sentiments, to throw me off the trail. It was...kind of brilliant. “ she punched him in the chest. “ But also very assholeish… you really did hurt me, Mike..”

Mike’s gaze shifted away from her’s, to the varnished wood flooring of her apartment. “ That’s not the only reason I lied. “ he moved away turning his back to her. There was a burden he was still carrying, Kara could feel it. When she had divulged her secret to her friends in the past, she’d found a moment of solace and elation. Mike did not have that, in fact he looked if possible, even more hindered by the weight of the secrets he seemed to be carrying. “ My name is Mon-El, Former Prince...of Daxam. “ 

Kara’s eyebrows raised. Daxam, Krypton’s sister planet, a planet of liars, hedonists, and bullies. She’d heard tales of Daxam before, from her mother and father. The injustices that occurred on the planet were rife. There was slavery, the use of drugs to force people into submission, flogging in the citadels for “wrongdoings”, and a corrupt monarchy that allowed itself to be propped up at the expense of its people. How had she let herself grow close to a Daxamite? Not just any Daxamite, the Frat Boy of the Universe as they called him. The suit felt like a lie, he was probably doing it to impress some girl or guy he’d gotten under his spell. Kara stood up, almost affected by how watery Mon-El’s grey eyes had become, now that he had turned back to her. She could see the hurt and dejection swimming in them. The Kryptonian had to force herself not to care.

“ You need to leave my home, now. “ she told him, her face expressionless. He didn’t even protest. When she had blinked next, he had sped away, leaving a hurt and confused Kara in his wake for the second time.

\--

Kara called in sick the next day, it was the first time she’d done so, since her powers had been sapped a few months before. After Mon-El had left, she’d thrown the pie he’d made for her across the apartment. Then proceeded to break a few kitchen utensils. Once the anger passed, the disappointment sunk in. She’d rather Mon-El/Mike have been a xenophobe. 

She spent the day in bed, with a tub of vanilla caramel ice cream at her disposal. Watching Funny Face on repeat to quell her frazzled nerves. Luckily, Metropolis had decided to remain crime free that day. If Supergirl ran into Valor, she didn’t know if she could contain her rage at him. Around noon, she heard the signs of activity in her living room, knowing instantly who the familiar voices were. Kara wandered out, the giant tub of ice cream tucked securely under her arm.There stood; Alex, Clark, and Lois bickering amongst each other. 

“ Is this some kind of intervention? “ Kara asked interrupting their in-fighting as she placed the ice cream on the coffee table. They turned to her with rapt attention, Alex ran over and pulled her sister into a tight embrace. Kara was more than happy to return it, she hadn’t realized until that moment how much she had missed her sister. Finally, Alex pulled away. 

“ When you called in sick, these two here called me. I took a train out immediately. “ Alex wrapped an arm around Kara’s shoulder. “ D’you want to tell us what’s wrong? “

 

Kara looked at her family, unsure where to even start. She didn’t want to crumble, especially in front of Clark who had only ever seen her when she was collected and professional. Feeling guilty, she cast a sheepish look over at her cousin. Lois seemed to understand immediately.

“ Clark, honey, I almost forgot. “ she turned to him bright chocolate eyes sparkling, “ Perry’s wife’s birthday is today, d’you think you could go pick up azaleas and deliver them on behalf of all three of us? Y’know how that woman is, if she doesn’t get something from us, we’ll never hear the end of it. “

“ Lois...but Kara… “

“ It’s okay, Kal. “ Kara professed meekly, “ I’d rather not deal with the wrath of Alice White, you better go, “

“ Are you sure? “ Kal asked, Kara nodded moving away from Alex to hug Kal firmly.

“ Thank you for stopping by, I’m fine honest, just need some girl talk time. I’ll fill you in at dinner “ Kal hugged her back in response.

“ I’ll never understand women, of any species “ he said with a chuckle pulling away. Without another complaint, he gave Lois a quick kiss on the lips and darted off. 

“ I can leave too…” Lois conferred, unsure if she was welcome. Kara reached out her hand for her cousin-in-law to be. 

“ No...no..it’s okay...Lois. You can stay. I need all the help I can get. “

Alex knitted her eyebrows together in concern, “ What’s wrong, Kara?”

Kara walked away from the both of them, collapsing on the couch as she did so. She hugged her knees for comfort as she began her tale. Alex and Lois quickly rushed over to her side, Alex taking to rub her shoulders, while Lois took hold of her hand once more. By the time she had finished divulging all the details, Alex and Lois seemed to both exchange a look.

“ What is it? “ Kara asked, staring at the pair of them.

“ Kara, I realize you were hurt because he lied to you but…” Alex started, trying to find the right words, “ I think you may have written him off too quickly. “

“ But he’s a Daxamite Alex! Haven’t you been listening? “ Kara retorted her anger flaring up. 

“ Just because he’s from a cruel planet, Kara doesn’t make him inherently cruel “ Lois concurred with Alex.

“ Unbelievable! So you both think I’m in the wrong. He’s not just from a cruel planet, Lois. He was the Prince of the Royal family. He perpetuated those cruelties, benefited from them. “ Kara stood up walking a few steps before turning. “ I can’t believe neither of you are taking my side “

“ We’re always going to be on your side, Kara. We’re your family. However, as your family, we also have to keep you from making mistakes you’re going to regret later. “ Alex told Kara bluntly.

“ Alex is right Kara, aren’t you just a bit curious? You liked this boy before you found out he was a Daxamite. Maybe he is a terrible person. Maybe he isn’t. But don’t you give it to yourself and him the chance to find that out for sure? When I found out Clark was Superman. I...I was really angry, too. I couldn’t believe my friend, someone I had feelings for, was at the end of the day a complete stranger. I had to sort of get to know him again, fall in love with him again as this brand new person. “ Lois looked down at her ring, “ I wouldn’t be here if I hadn’t given him a chance to explain himself “

Kara looked at the two women blankly, tears forming in her eyes. “ I just...I don’t know where to start “

“ The beginning is a good place “ Alex said, “ Start at a place of kindness. You have kindness in your heart, Kara. In abundance. If you like him, you recognized that in him too. “

“ Again, Kara you don’t have to do this. “ Lois added, “ Just...think on it, and we’ll be here to support you no matter what. “

\--

Kara did think on it, profusely. She mulled over the advice that Alex and Lois had imparted. She mulled over Kal’s words at dinner which by and large had echoed the two women’s. She mulled her own doubts, as well. Everything she knew about Daxamites was negative. Yet Mike...Mon-El didn’t fit that mold at all. She couldn’t forgive his ignorance, yet. But Lois was right, her curiosity lingered. She needed to know why. Although, she would not voice it aloud ( her pride wouldn’t allow for that ), she realized Alex was right as well, she had written him off too quickly. 

So when, she finished work on Friday, she headed back to the diner, a badly made homemade apple caramel pie in tow. Anyone that knew Kara, knew she was an absolute disaster in the kitchen. However she hoped, it would be the thought that counted, since she wasn’t sure the pie was even edible. Mon-El was there, wiping down tables when she entered. The look of surprise on his face was almost heartbreaking. He really did think, she’d never come back.

“ Can we talk? “ she asked, nervousness etched into every syllable. 

“ Y-Yeah...I’ll take my break now. “ he flagged one of the managers down to relay that, before leading Kara over to a tucked away booth in the corner where the pair would not be easily overheard. “ I’m glad you came Kara, I thought..I thought I’d never see you again. You know, besides...the occasional run in on the other job…” he coughed awkwardly, bunching his hands together. “ You said you wanted to talk “

“ Yeah, I’m sorry I just told you to leave “ Kara began. Her gaze connecting with his, as she felt a trickle of electricity pass through her. “ I guess...you were right, to lie about who you were, if that was my immediate reaction. “ it stung to admit that but it was the truth, “ I need to know why, Mon-El ? “

Mon-El’s eyebrows furrowed together in confusion. “ Why what? “ 

“ Why you..” she dropped her voice to a whisper, “ Why you put on the suit? Why you do what you do? “

“ I left Daxam when I was around sixteen, by then I was being groomed to take over as the heir apparent. Before that, my life was carefree. I had servants doing my every bidding. I had any possession I desired. I had “friends” who fed me compliments endlessly because they wanted to gain my favor. I was so spoiled, Kara. I began to think it was my birthright to be worshipped “ Mon-El fidgeted with his fingers his voice was a whisper but shame was in every intonation. “ When I was fourteen I accompanied my father to Slaver’s Moon. I saw first hand the cruelty my family engaged in, taking people forcibly away to be sold like...like trinkets. “ he gulped, “ It made me sick, still makes me sick. So I numbed it away with barbiturates because I was afraid of that feeling of disgust. It was so foreign to me. “ he looked physically ill now, his features growing paler the more he spoke about his home planet. Kara felt a pang of guilt, he wasn’t a bad person.

“ The day that Krypton died, Daxam was ravaged by the debris. My guard got me to a pod just in the nick of time. On the way here, my pod was stuck in the well of stars for awhile, when I arrived on Earth ten years ago, a kind and caring human family took me in. They taught me right from wrong, they taught me… that...just because I came from a bad place didn’t mean I was a bad person. “ he could finally meet her gaze now, a levity in his posture. “ I realized Rao had gifted me with these powers for a reason. I had a second chance to do something good in my life to make up for all the bad I’d done, all the bad I’d allowed to happen. Daxam was gone, doomed. But Earth was my new home, I had a responsibility to it. I put on the suit and do what I do, so I can keep it safe. “

When he finished, there was an accentuated silence between the pair. Mon-El was looking at her expectantly, while Kara was stunned into speechlessness. She had misjudged him, not knowing anything about him. Letting pre established conceptions form a warped opinion that was far from the truth. Yes, he came from a terrible, corrupt planet but here he was fighting everyday to make up for it. It was not something to be reviled, but to be admired. Kara’s features softened, as she reached out and took his hand. He seemed surprised by the sudden physical contact, but the pad of his thumb stroked against her’s. In that moment, without words, the two felt an odd sense of comfort shared between them. Here they were two alien refugees, each burdened by the weight of worlds lost, finding companionship with each other. For the first time in a long time, Kara felt that dull sense of loneliness fade replaced by a warm feeling that passed over her entire body.

“ You’re really brave Mon-El, “ Kara finally said lips forming a wide genuine smile for the first time in weeks. “ I’m sorry I misjudged you. I..let prejudices get in the way of knowing who you are. And I’d like to do that... Don’t laugh, but I brought you something…”

“ I don’t know about that...It’s okay Kara, I’m sorry too...we both made our fair share of mistakes. “ he returned her smile, perking up at her words, “ I’d like to get to know you better too, I’ve missed you, here.. “ his eyes alight with curiosity, he peeked over at her now. “ You brought me something? “

Her cheeks flushed with bright scarlet as she put the disaster of a pie between them. Mon-El took one look at the pastry nightmare and chewed on the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing. Eventually it burst out of him, as he threw his head back.

“ I told you not to laugh! “ Kara exclaimed, laughing herself.

“ I’m not laughing at you...I’m laughing at this whole situation. “ he finally stopped, opening the carton and using one of the forks laid out on the table, biting into it. He grimaced at the taste of raw flour and the hardness of the apples. “ It’s...good. Thank you.“

“ You don’t have to lie “ Kara said folding her arms.

“ Okay it tastes like a wet shoe “ Mon-El swallowed the bite with difficulty, “ But no one outside my family here on Earth, has ever cooked for me before. I’m touched. “ Mon-El stared down at the pie with pride. “ You know I can show you how to make this properly. That way you’re not shelling out all your hard earned cash here. “

“ I want to, especially if it means running into you. “


End file.
